Pumps are a common means to transfer fluids within a system or between two systems. The use of pumps, however, has disadvantages. Pumps are typically dynamic devices with a plurality of moving parts that are subject to aging, wear, and breakage. Thus, pumps require continuous monitoring and maintenance, which requires shut down of a system and labor to service and monitor the pump. Pumps also have a finite operating lifetime; even with constant maintenance, sudden failure of the pump without warning may occur. Finally, pumps require continuous power in order to operate. Such power usage may expend a substantial amount of energy, which can substantially decrease the energy efficiency of a process. Thus, a need exists for devices and methods of transferring fluids that reduce the maintenance effort required and failure rate of pump devices, while utilizing less power in order to achieve fluid transport.